Stars In Italy
by BballGalKaitlin
Summary: James Bond is at it, again, with Felix and Lulu, as he takes on a Mafia group in Italy wishing to take on and overthrow the government. James will now have to take on a new face of evil, but this time...undercover!
1. Chapter 1

The 00 agent did not know what he was irritated with more; the fact that he had been sent on one of his less than boring assignments in the Caribbean, the fact that it had been storming non stop since he got there, or the fact that he was currently sitting in a casino and his date failed to show. James Bond looked down at the glass of scotch in his hands. He had hardly taken a sip of his drink, since ordering it.

James had been sent to the Caribbean in search of a man selling illegal substances stolen from a manufacture in Germany. M had given him the assignment after every other possible assignment he could have been assigned had been obtained by another one of the 00 agents. Of course, it was not the first dud he had been assigned. He could list a few that were worse than the situation he was in now. Perhaps it was just the fact that he wanted to go home to London, already. He had been traveling a lot, recently. He had been spending a lot of time away from his two year old, Lulu, who he was starting to miss quite a bit. He called Felix once and a while to check in on her, but with the prices of international calls, he had to keep his contact with his daughter and friend to an all time minimal.

Lost in his own thoughts, James continued to stare off into space, sitting in his nice tuxedo, hoping his date would finally show herself. He needed something to look forward to for the night. He had thought about dancing or playing some poker, but both were almost immediately out of the question. The people playing poker were a bunch of college kids goofing off with their friends, and James found himself too high class to play with a bunch of immature delinquents. There was also dancing that he almost instantly refused to do. A day earlier, James was along the beach looking for anything that would help him find the drug trafficking offender, but ended up getting tangled up in a bunch of electrical wiring that was being used to jump start a boat. His right foot had been badly electrocuted and burned, so the only thing he could do on it for the moment was limp and stagger around wherever it was he went.

James sighed, stood from his table, and limped over to the bar counter. He used his good foot to hop up onto the stool next to the other men surrounding him and waved the bartender over.

"I'd like another glass of scotch, please." James ordered, friendly.

The bartender nodded, took his glass, and went off to get him a refill. He came back almost instantly with his glass of scotch, then walked off to tend to another customer.

James drowned his petty assignment with a huge gulp of scotch. He set his glass down besides him, propped his head up with his right hand, and began to think. He wondered how Lulu was, how Felix was, was everything alright in his house, was his car empty on gas back in London. After recollecting his thoughts, James decided to take a peek at his watch. The time read 7:30 PM. He decided that enough was enough for the night, left the bartender a tip, and limped out back to his rental car, and drove back to his motel for the evening.

He arrived back to his motel in just about fifteen to twenty minutes. He walked in and limped over to a nearby elevator, when a man stopped him in his tracks.

"Are you Mr. Bond?" The man questioned.

James raised an eyebrow, wondering why he was curious into knowing who he was.

"Depends...who are you," James responded.

"I'm the night shift hotel manager. You have a call for you at the check in desk." The manager answered.

"From who,"

"They said from London...Felix, I believe the name was."

James nodded and limped his way back over to the lobby entrance. He stopped at the desk, and the manager handed him the phone.

"Thank you," James answered.

He took the desk phone, pushed a button on the phone, and lifted it to his ear.

"James Bond, speaking," James answered.

"James, where are you, right now?" Felix asked.

"I was on my way to my room to go to sleep for the night, why?"

"Are you near by an airport?"

"Why, what's going on there, Felix?"

"How close is the nearest one?"

"Felix, is something wrong back home?"

"It's Lulu, James,"

James gulped and felt his heart begin to pound against his chest.

"What about Lulu, Felix?"

"I'm at the hospital in the Emergency Room."

"What happened,"

"Lulu hasn't felt well, since you left."

"I know that; she's just upset with that I've been gone so often, lately."

"That's what I thought, but she's got a high fever, and she kept constantly crying about her ear hurting earlier this morning. It wasn't until earlier tonight, when she was silent and exhausted that I realized something was really wrong. Her skin was flushed, her eyes were worn, and she was hot to the touch."

"What's wrong with her, Felix?"

"She has a pretty bad ear infection, James. They wanna keep her overnight to observe her and make sure her fever doesn't rise anymore than it has."

"Felix, stay right there; I'm getting the next flight out of Bermuda."

"How's the search for that guy coming?"

"It doesn't matter, for the moment, Felix. I need to get home to my daughter. I'll call you from my car phone, when I land in London."

Without another word, James hung up the front desk door. He snapped his head towards the manager.

"I need to check out immediately. Something's come up back home, and I have to cut my visit short." James answered, urgent to getting to an airport.

"Would you like me to send someone upstairs to retrieve your luggage, Mr. Bond?" The manager asked.

"Yes, please," James urged.

**The manager nodded and paged a bellhop to go upstairs and bring James his luggage. After what felt like forever, the bellhop brought James his suitcase. James nodded, thanked the bellhop, paid his hotel bill, and ran as fast as he could with his limp to his rental car. He drove it to the car place, turned it in, paid that fee, and called a cab to drive him to the nearest airport in town. He was soon sitting on an airplane flying home to London. **


	2. Chapter 2

James returned home to London within a few hours. It was about 4 AM, when James arrived in London's airport. He got to his car and sped his way on the main highways to get to the hospital as fast as possible. He drove into the Emergency Room parking garage, took an elevator up to the main entrance of the Emergency Room, ran in, and found Felix waiting for him by the information booth. James hurried to Felix and immediately impaled questions non stop at him.

"How is she? Where is she? Is she alright?" James spat.

"Whoa, what's with the limp, James? Something happen in Bermuda?" Felix asked, concerned.

"My foot doesn't matter, right now; where is she, where's my little Lulu?" James urged.

"She's in an ER room down the hall."

"I want to see her,"

Felix nodded and showed James the way to his daughter's room. The two men arrived, entered in, and walked through closed curtains to find Lulu asleep in a hospital bed. She was in her pajamas, a hospital bracelet on one wrist, and an IV in her other arm. James sat down besides her and held her little hand in his. James ran his fingers through her hair gently, then leaned forward and gave her a little kiss on her forehead.

"I'm here, Lulu...Daddy's here," James softly spoke. He didn't dare risk waking her up. He wanted her to get as much rest as possible.

James turned to Felix and looked at him with tired eyes.

"How is she," James questioned, worry filled his voice.

"She'll be fine; their giving her antibiotics to fight the infection, and so far, she's responding well to it. She's just tired and sleeping, now." Felix answered.

James nodded.

"Good...I'm glad she's doing well with the medicine." James answered.

"You wanna tell me what happened with your foot, now? That looks like a pretty bad limp you got there." Felix stated.

James shook his head.

"I will provide myself with medical attention, when Lulu's better." James answered.

He turned his head back to his toddler and held her little hand tight in his.

"Don't worry, munchkin...I'm not going anywhere." James answered, softly.

He kissed her little cheek and stayed up all night with Lulu, watching her, and making sure he was there, if she woke up and wanted him for some reason. He would make sure he was there to make her feel better in any way he could.

* * *

><p>Morning arrived sooner than expected, and James was fighting the urge to fall asleep. He was determined to stay awake, until he was certain Lulu was alright. His eyes were bloodshot, there were circles underneath his eyes, and his body felt heavy and aching.<p>

Felix came in with a cup of coffee from the cafeteria, looked at James, and shook his head.

"James, go to sleep; you're gonna kill yourself, if you keep trying to force yourself to stay awake." Felix stated.

"I will sleep, when I know Lulu's alright." James slurred.

It was becoming mere impossible to keep his eyes open, it was almost painful to maintain.

"Lulu is going to be just fine; she needs you to keep strong and healthy." Felix spoke.

James started drifting off, when he automatically snapped out of it. He wanted to lay his head down on the side of Lulu's tiny legs, but knew he would fall asleep, if he would. He yawned and continued to keep his composure.

Lulu opened her eyes and saw her father was there with her.

"Daddy," Lulu softly spoke.

James seemed to instantly gain energy and snapped his head to Lulu. He gave a small smile.

"Hi, munchkin; how are you?" James asked, softly.

"Tired, Daddy; my ear has owie." Lulu whimpered.

"It'll go away soon, dear."

"It hurts, Daddy; make it go bye bye."

"I would in a heartbeat, darling; it'll be gone, soon."

Lulu nodded and started drifting to sleep. James ran his hand gently against her face, as a doctor entered to check on Lulu. She opened her tiny eyes and held her arms out.

"Hold me, Daddy," Lulu begged.

James looked at Felix and back at Lulu.

"I don't know if I can, sweetheart." James answered, kindly.

"Daddy," Lulu whimpered.

James looked at the doctor for an answer. The doctor looked at James and back at his little toddler, who was begging for her daddy. The doctor sighed and looked back at James.

"I don't see it being a problem." The doctor answered.

James gently picked Lulu up in his arms and held her to him closely, exposing her bad ear to the air, so he wouldn't add pressure to it having her lean against him. He rocked her gently and kissed her tiny head.

"Daddy sleep," Lulu said, falling asleep.

"I can sleep later, sweetheart." James answered, softly.

"Now, Daddy; holding me,"

James again turned to the doctor. The doctor nodded to the bed, giving him the okay for it. James slowly got into the bed and held Lulu close to him. He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. Both him and Lulu fell to sleep for different reasons. James opened his eyes briefly, looked at Lulu, kissed her little head, then fell to sleep.

* * *

><p>James left the hospital with Lulu a couple hours after he woke up from sleeping. He stayed home with Lulu the next few days to take care of her and simply spend time with her. He needed time in his house, in his bed, on his couch, anything that did not relate to work. It was the first time James was glad to not have any assignments to work on.<p>

He sat on the couch in his satan gray bathrobe covering his satan blue pajamas. He held Lulu in his lap, her infected ear exposed to the air and not being pressed against him. He gently rocked her, kissed her little head several times, and continued to rock her gently. Currently, he was speaking to M on the phone.

"How is the little Bond doing?" M questioned, worried.

"Tired, but she'll be fine soon...hopefully." James answered, softly.

"She's lucky to have you as her father; I know you're doing everything possible to make her feel better."

"I wish I could do more."

"All parents do, 007."

"If only that made me feel better."

"Well, you take all the time off you need. Stay with Lulu, until you're content with her health and coming back to work. You've been gone a lot, lately."

"So, it's not just my observation."

"Take it easy, 007; we have more than enough agents to handle cases, while you're off work."

"Thank you, M; good bye."

James hung up the phone and continued rocking Lulu gently, holding her close to him, wrapped safely and warmly in his arms. He rose from the couch, limped to her room, and tucked her into her bed. He leaned forward, gave her a little kiss, and patted her little hand. He sat besides her for a few minutes in complete silence. He swallowed a knot in his throat and began singing to Lulu one of her favorite lullabies: Silver Bells, in the key of D major. When he was finished, he gave one more kiss to his little girl and left her to sleep for the night.

* * *

><p>James was deep in sleep, dreaming of something. It was morning on a Thursday. Little pitter patter of little feet came towards James's bedroom door. A smiling little Lulu was up and out of bed, looking healthy and happy, as she did before getting sick. She waddled over to her daddy's bed and stared at him.<p>

James was completely unaware of Lulu being in his room. He was too deep and too far gone in a dream. He groaned, slightly, but Lulu could not tell whether it was from his dream he was having or his foot bothering him.

Lulu, being her cute, sweet, innocent little self, she lightly tapped her father's hand. James did not react and continued sleeping. She reached up a little more and poked her father's belly. It was a little soft and fluffy, making her giggle softly. She smiled up at her daddy and finally thought it was time to just address him to wake up.

"Daddy," Lulu spoke, smiling.

James fluttered his eyes open, looked down from his bed, and smiled boldly, when he saw it was Lulu standing there smiling and looking healthy, again.

"Lulu, look at you," James said, happily.

Lulu continued smiling and reached her arms out for her dad.

James smiled and picked up Lulu, then sat her down on top of his belly, holding her hands.

"How are you," James asked.

"Better, Daddy," Lulu answered.

"What about your ear? How's your owie?"

"Owie go bye bye, Daddy."

"Good...I'm glad...that means I can play tickle monster, again."

James gently pulled Lulu from him and tossed her gently besides him, beginning to tickle her little tummy. Lulu squealed and giggled, making James chuckle and kiss her all over her little face. He then picked her up into his lap, sitting up in bed now, and held her close to him. He leaned forward, gave her a little kiss, then smiled at her.

"You feel like running a little errand with Daddy, today; go say 'hi' to M and Eve?" James questioned.

"M," Lulu cheered, softly.

"M," James answered, smiling.

He stood up, kissed his daughter, again, then the two of them left James's room to start off their day.


	3. Chapter 3

James opened the door to M's office and threw his hat, as always, and it spun around on the coat rack a little bit before coming to complete stop. He limped in with Lulu on his left hip and holding her close to his side, as she smiled big and bold. James kissed her little face then turned to Eve and smiled.

Eve had her attention towards James before he even stepped into the office. The minute she saw the door open and a hat flying in, she knew who had entered. She giggled, as James stood there smiling at her. She looked puzzled then at him, as he limped over to her desk.

"What's with your foot, Mr. Bond?" Eve questioned.

James looked down then back up at Eve.

"Oh, nothing; just a small injury. It'll heal over quickly, though." James answered.

"Whatever you say,"

James looked around briefly and sighed, smiling.

"Been a little while, since I've been here, wouldn't you agree, Miss Moneypenny?" James asked, bouncing Lulu gently.

"Sure feels like it, Mr. Bond." Eve answered, courteously. She turned her attention to the little Bond and smiled big and brightly at her. "Lulu, how are you doing? Feeling better?" Eve cooed.

Lulu sucked on her fingers and smiled at Eve. She hardly talked to Eve, but smiled at her, recognizing her familiar face.

"You're a quiet little thing, you know that?" Eve cooed.

Lulu simply giggled, making James smile.

"And what about you, Mr. Bond? Enjoy your time off from work for a while?" Eve questioned.

"It was alright, would've been better had Lulu not been so sick, but it was alright besides that." James answered.

"Poor little thing, and you had to fly all the way from Bermuda, when she fell ill."

"That part wasn't all that bad; I was actually glad to leave Bermuda early."

"Oh really, and why is that?"

James thought briefly before answering. He gave his usual smile and thought of an answer.

"Because now I'm here and seeing you." James answered, soothing.

Eve eyed him, smiling, blowing wind gently from her mouth. Lulu was looking off in the distance at something, giving James the perfect opportunity to lean in and give Eve a smooch. The two got closer to one another and were about to touch lips, when the door to M's office opened and no other than M himself stepped out from his office. Both James and Eve turned their heads to the door opening, then James stood up straight and looked at Lulu, who was smiling at him. He smiled and gave her a tiny smooch on her tiny cheek.

"Well, nice to see you, 007? Get my letter?" M asked.

"I did this morning, M; that's why I stopped by and brought a little friend with me." James answered, smiling at Lulu. He bounced her gently, making her smile.

M smiled at the little toddler and leaned in to talk to her.

"How are you feeling there, munchkin?" M cooed.

"M," Lulu answered, smiling at him.

M smirked and patted Lulu's little head gently. Lulu giggled softly and buried her face into James's shoulder. James began gently rocking Lulu, careful of not adding any pressure on his right foot, when M noticed that his 00 agent was moving oddly from the same foot.

"What's wrong with your foot there, 007?" M asked, walking to his desk.

"Oh, just a little mishap in Bermuda; nothing too major." James answered.

"Something involving the drug trafficking offender?" M questioned.

"Sort of, in a sense,"

M looked at James, as if he weren't telling him everything.

"I'd recommend having a doctor look at it before you leave for your next assignment." M answered.

"Already," James remarked, smiling.

"Yes, already," M answered. He gestured towards his office. "Shall we, 007,"

"Of course," James answered.

Both men walked into M's office, and M closed the door after James had limped his way into the office.

"Have you ever been to Italy, 007?" M questioned, as he walked to his desk to sit down.

"I have not, why do you ask?" James asked, limping to his chair. He sat down across from M with Lulu in his lap and started bouncing her softly. He briefly looked down, smiled at Lulu, then went back to giving M his attention.

"We have a suspected felon wandering around the streets of the mainland of Italy. There's a small Mafia group we expect he's a part of or has created, an expansion of the Spangled Mob, as you will." M began.

"Ah, the Mafia; I believe the word is _Cosa Nostra _in Italian." James answered.

"Correct, 007; the felon's made this expansion in order to succeed in his mission." M answered.

"Which would exactly be what?"

"He wishes to overthrow the current government system in Italy and expand the type of government throughout the entire continent of Europe and the United States, our strongest ally."

James nodded.

"A smart idea, but it sadly won't be made." James answered.

"Which is why I picked you for the job, 007." M added.

James realized something just then; he would, once again, be leaving Lulu. And after her just recovering from an awful ear infection, he simply did not have the heart to leave her, again. He was tired of being away from his daughter. Had it not been for Lulu, he would have been right on board with the idea of immediately returning from one assignment and tackling the next one...but now he had another priority that he would make sure he did to the best of his ability.

James looked up at M and sighed.

"I'm afraid I can not take on this mission, as much as I would love to travel to Italy." James answered.

"Why so, 007," M questioned.

"I can't leave Lulu, again, especially when she just got over a severe ear infection. It's beginning to be a bit much being away from her so often." James answered, softly. As much as he had never planned on ever becoming a parent, James did love his daughter very much and intended on making his daughter his main priority above anything else, even if it meant turning down a chance to travel to Italy, somewhere he's always wanted to travel to. Being away from Lulu was simply enough to make him go mad.

M nodded.

"Which is why I'm sending Felix with you." M answered.

James looked up at M.

"You want me to take Lulu with me?" James questioned.

"You've been away so often, in the past couple of months with work, I felt that as if it were the least I could do." M answered.

James thought about it; bringing Lulu would certainly allow him to be around her and spend time with her. However, the pastimes he had brought Lulu on a mission, he had been kidnapped and been held hostage while another man, a villain, had impersonated him in order to have his ruler attempt to kill him, so he could take on world domination.

"Are you sure it's safe?" James questioned.

"I would assume so; you have taken Lulu on a mission before." M answered.

"I was held hostage and impersonated, as you recall, as well."

"I wouldn't worry of something like that happening on this assignment. The Lorenzetti Family has no aspires to do such things as kidnapping and impersonating those against them."

"The Lorenzetti Family, really,"

"Angelo Lorenzetti is the Don of the group, or Boss, whichever you prefer to use, 007."

James nodded.

"Then, I will gladly accept this assignment, M, thank you." James answered, sincerely.

"Your flight is scheduled for tomorrow morning, 9 AM." M answered.

James nodded.

"Thank you, again, M." James answered.

He rose from his seat with Lulu on his hip, again, and was about to open the door, when M stopped him.

"Uh, 007," M spoke.

James turned around sharply.

"Yes," James remarked.

"Get that foot checked out, will you?" M questioned.

James smiled and nodded.

"Good bye, M," James spoke.

"Good luck, 007," M replied.

James nodded and left M's office.


	4. Chapter 4

After getting his foot examined, it was determined by James's primary physician that the nerves and tendons in James's right foot had been badly damaged from the burns that came from the electrical wires attached to the boat. As bad as it sounded, all that was needed was to continue walking on it as long as he did not push his limit of handling pain and ice it once in the morning and before going to bed.

The next day arrived, and James woke up and immediately iced his foot, resting it on the coffee table in his living room. His luggage was packed and sitting with his brief case by the front door. There was also, alongside James's luggage, a little suitcase with Lulu's things in it. He decided it would be a good time to ice his foot before Felix came over and met up with them at James's place.

Lulu came out into the living room and saw her daddy all dressed up, in his usual suit and tie wear, icing his foot covered by a black sock and an ice pack on top of it. His eyes were closed, as he rested his eyes for a bit before Felix arriving.

"Daddy," Lulu whimpered, worried that something might be wrong with him.

James opened his eyes and looked over at Lulu.

"What, darling," James questioned.

"You okay," Lulu questioned.

James smiled and nodded.

"Daddy's fine; just icing my foot, is all." James answered.

"What wong with it," Lulu asked, curious.

"You know how your ear had an owie, before?"

"Yeah,"

"Daddy's foot has a bit of an owie."

"It get better,"

"Yes, Lulu, it'll get better."

Lulu walked over, kissed her tiny hand, then gently patted James's foot.

"I make it better, Daddy." Lulu said.

James smiled, leaned over, and picked up Lulu to sit on his lap.

"Thank you; I feel much better, now." James answered, then gave Lulu a little kiss on her cheek, making her smile. Their little moment ended, when a knock came on James's door.

"I got it, Daddy," Lulu cried, jumping from James's lap and ran to the door. It opened and in walked Felix. He smiled at Lulu and bent down to her level.

"Hey, you; feeling better?" Felix cooed.

"Daddy have owie," Lulu answered.

"I know; your daddy told me about his owie. It'll be better in a couple days, though."

Lulu dragged Felix by his hand into the living room, then let go of his hand and jumped back into James's lap.

"Daddy, Fewix here," Lulu spoke.

James smiled.

"Thank you, ma'am," James answered.

Lulu giggled.

"How's the foot doing?" Felix asked.

"Better...still sore, but better." James answered.

"I can imagine; well, you ready?"

"More than,"

James put Lulu on the ground, stood up slowly, limping, then picked Lulu up in his arms and nodded. The two men left James's house and left for the airport.

* * *

><p>The flight to Rome was not so terribly long. Long enough for Lulu to fall asleep, but not too long to sit for. The men were greeted by the man, who had James's spy car in the parking lot. They entered the automobile and were soon in the parking lot of the hotel they would be staying in.<p>

Night soon fell, and James was laying in bed with his pajamas on, reading, as he iced his foot, again. Felix was playing a game with Lulu out at the dining table to not disturb James from resting. Lulu had already proven to Felix that he was no good, when it came down to a simple game of 'Go Fish'. As simple of a game as it was, both Felix and James thought it would be a good way for Lulu to learn numbers and letters of the alphabet by playing the fun little kid game with her.

"Man, Lulu; you're sure kicking me, in this." Felix spoke, smiling small.

"Four," Lulu cried, asking for a four.

"Don't got one, kiddo; go fishing." Felix answered.

Lulu picked up a card from the pile and looked at it.

"You got a nine, kid?" Felix questioned.

"No," Lulu answered.

"You sure," Felix replied.

Lulu looked over at James.

"Daddy has it," Lulu answered, pointing at James's bookmark.

Felix laughed.

"That's not a nine, you silly goose; that's a bookmark." Felix answered.

"What it do," Lulu asked.

"It helps Daddy finds his spot in his book, if he doesn't finish it all."

"Oh,"

Felix picked a card from the pile and went back to looking at his deck.

"Your turn, kiddo," Felix spoke, kindly.

Lulu looked at her cards, looked to her daddy, then placed her cards down. She jumped from her chair.

"Daddy," Lulu whimpered. She ran to James as she said this. She stopped, when she got to the side of his bed. James looked from his book at Lulu and smiled.

"Why don't you go finish your game with Felix?" James suggested.

Lulu raised her arms to James.

"Daddy need to feel better." Lulu sadly spoke.

"Oh, Lulu," James said, smiling. He picked up Lulu and sat her down on his belly, then he began talking to her, again. "You don't need to worry about me, sweetheart. I'm gonna be just fine in a couple of days."

Lulu nodded, still frowning.

"I want Daddy to feel better, again." Lulu whimpered.

James smiled, leaned towards Lulu, and kissed her tiny forehead.

"Having you with me makes me feel better...especially, when you smile." James said, smiling. Lulu gave a small smile. "That a girl,"

Lulu giggled, then lay down besides James and snuggled next to him. James smiled and went back to his book.

Felix smiled over at sweet little Lulu. Realizing his game of 'Go Fish' would have to be put on hold, he picked up the cards and put them back into the box they came in. He then walked over, sat down on his bed facing James, and began chatting with his friend. James had put his book away and turned to face Felix.

"So, where do you plan on looking for Angelo first?" Felix asked.

James lay there and thought for a while before answering.

"Probably around town, for starters and expand our search from there on out." James answered.

"How far do you plan on looking, tomorrow?" Felix replied.

"Not too far; not until I can get around more on my foot."

"If you want, I can run a few searches, while you relax a few more days and rest your foot. Even spend some time with Lulu doing some father-daughter things together."

"That isn't necessary, Felix."

"Oh, come on, James; it would be benefiting you _and _Lulu. Who knows...you might even meet a nice looking broad."

James smirked.

"Alright, thank you; I actually would like to show Lulu some places and expose her to some foreign culture." James replied.

"Make her well rounded like her father." Felix answered.

"Not like how I am with the ladies."

Both men were silent before busting out in laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

James, for the next couple days, took Lulu to see the Leaning Tower of Pisa, the Colosseum, took her Venice on a gondola ride and a nice little stroll around the city surrounded by water, exposed her to the Italian language and culture, and even taught her how to say 'Daddy' in Italian. Lulu even got her first plate of spaghetti...butter noodles, actually, but still close to the real thing. James even was lenient into buying his little toddler a little dish of _gelato_, Italian ice cream.

It was evening, and James and Lulu were on another gondola ride through the city. It was nighttime, and the sky was clear and full of stars. They glittered in the water and reflected the light back up to the sky. James smiled at the sight, holding Lulu in his lap. Lulu gazed up at them, as well, smiling, then pointed to one.

"Stars, Daddy," Lulu squealed.

James smiled.

"They are, indeed; _stelle_ in Italian. Can you say _stelle_?" James spoke, softly.

Lulu looked up at James, then back at the stars and smiled. James leaned forward and kissed her little head, then went back to gazing up at the pretty night sky. "

"I want one," Lulu spoke.

"You want one," James answered, knowing she was joking.

"Do you, Daddy,"

James thought for a bit and decided to give a different answer than he would have, when Lulu was not around. It was true and sweet at the same time.

"_You're _my star, Lulu," James answered back, kindly.

Lulu hugged her father and buried her little face into his chest. James held her close to him, kissed her little head, then continued watching the stars, as they rode down the river a little longer.

* * *

><p>Somewhere not too far off from where James was with Lulu, a man was peering out from the opening of a dark alley. After checking to see if the coast was clear, he disappeared into the shadows and entered in a building through a secret doorway. He walked in and met four other men all dressed like him. All five men were in gangster suits and hats, as they waited on their leader, Angelo Lorenzetti.<p>

"Hey, yo, Tony," A man cried.

The man who had entered, Tony, peered over into the direction of the man who had called for him.

"How's it going, Sonny?" Tony asked.

"Alright; yah know where Boss is at?" Sonny questioned.

"Hadn't got a clue,"

"He could be out running some errands, yah know what I mean?" Another man, Luigi suggested.

"He'd told us, had he been out running an errand of some sort." Another guy, Michelangelo remarked.

"Why you and Dante not out with Boss?" Tony asked, questioning Michelangelo.

"Mike and I decided on staying here, playing some poker, yah know what I mean?" Dante questioned.

Tony nodded.

"Deal me a deck, men." Tony ordered, sitting down with the four other men.

As the five men began a new game of poker, the door opened and in walked a man in a dark suit and gangster hat to match. All five men rose and nodded to him.

"Evening, Boss," Tony greeted.

"How yah doing this fine night?" Mike added.

"Gentlemen, please gather 'round the meeting area." Angelo spoke, gesturing to the leather sofas in another part of the room.

The five men complied with their leader's orders and all sat down on a leather sofa, as Angelo continued to speak.

"Gentlemen, I'm for certain that we are all familiar with a certain uh, someone, _capisce_?" Angelo started.

"By 'someone' you refer to who, Boss?" Dante questioned.

"Does the name 'James Bond' ring a bell in any of you gents' minds?" Angelo continued.

"Oh, I know that guy! He assassinated that dude in Paris, didn't he?" Mike exclaimed.

"Uh...Prudhomme, his name was, if I recall correct, right, Boss?" Sonny answered.

"Right, Sonny; it's been confirmed with me by SMERSH that he's somewhere in these parts of _Italia_." Angelo answered.

"Where, Boss," Tony questioned.

"I don't know, yet, but I intend on finding out. He shall not foil our plan, men." Angelo sneered.

"Right, Boss," The five men said simultaneously.

"What happens after we overthrow Giuseppe Saragat, Boss?" Sonny questioned.

"Then we start expanding to other countries throughout Europe." Angelo answered.

"And what do you plan on doing about that Bond guy, huh?" Mike questioned.

"Find him...and kill him," Angelo answered, determined.

"How, though," Tony questioned.

"Yeah, isn't he like highly secured or something?" Dante added.

"Could be, but you men know how to smuggle around things like that in such." Angelo replied.

"_Si_, Boss," Mike agreed.

"Men, we shall call this Operation Bondissation." Angelo sneered.

All five men nodded then laughed menacingly. All they knew for certain was that James Bond better be highly aware and alert.


	6. Chapter 6

Morning arrived, and James's foot had healed itself back to good health.

Felix decided to let his friend sleep in and took him and Lulu downstairs to breakfast in the restaurant where Italian music and dancers were performing live. They were playing a native Italian folksong for the moment.

Felix bounced Lulu in his lap, as he sat by the bar table drinking a glass of vodka. Besides his glass of vodka sat Lulu's sippy cup filled with blue Kool-aid. Lulu was giggling, and Felix was clapping his hands, like everyone else in the restaurant.

Felix looked down at Lulu, smiling.

"You liking this, Lulu?" Felix questioned.

"Fewix dance," Lulu squealed.

"Oh no; I can't do such things. I'd look rather silly, wouldn't you think so, kiddo?"

"Fewix dance with girls,"

Felix looked at the dancers briefly. He had to admit they did look rather pretty. He sighed then turned to look back down at Lulu.

"You're as bad as your father, you realize that?" Felix teased.

Lulu giggled.

"Even if I wanted to dance with the pretty girls, I can't leave you here by yourself." Felix answered.

"Me dance, too," Lulu cheered.

"You wanna dance, too?" Felix questioned.

"Yeah,"

Felix shrugged his shoulders, picked Lulu up in his arms, and approached a girl dancer. The girl noticed him, and the three began dancing with one another in a rhythmic pattern. Lulu squealed and laughed, making the girl and Felix both smile at her.

"She's a cutie; she your daughter?" The girl asked.

"No, my friend's," Felix answered.

"Who's your friend,"

James entered into the restaurant dressed in his usual suit and tie and approached over to where Felix and Lulu were dancing. They were too busy dancing to notice James had entered. He grabbed a chair besides where Felix was sitting before and sat in the chair.

"A martini vodka, shaken, not stirred." James ordered, smiling.

The bartender nodded and went to retrieve James's drink. He shortly returned, and James gave his thanks. He took a sip and watched the dancers and musicians perform, along with Felix and Lulu. As James continued having his drink, two men entered the restaurant in their mob uniforms. The men were hired by Angelo to assassinate James. They snuck quietly behind him, James being completely unaware.

Though being a highly trained spy, James eyed them from the corner of his eye on his right side. He took another sip of his drink, then looked down at his napkin, grabbed it, and placed something inside of it. He then set it back down after pretending to wipe off his mouth.

The two men grabbed a poisonous powder from one of their pockets. Their plan was to place the non visible powder on James's napkin, so when he used it, the poison would be inhaled, then he would quickly die from the toxins. They were about to open the lid to the container, when the thing James had placed inside the napkin exploded, knocking the two men unconscious from the explosion.

James turned around, grabbed the remains of his 'knock-out' bomb and put it in his pocket, again. He grabbed the men one by one and dragged them to another part of the hotel and locked them in a closet. He returned and sat back down to have his drink, again.

"They'll get a long needed rest," James answered, sly.

Lulu, still with Felix dancing, looked over to where they had come from and smiled brightly.

"Daddy," Lulu squealed.

James put down his drink, swallowed, then smiled and waved at his daughter.

"Hi, you," James answered, sweetly.

"Fewix, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," Lulu cried.

Felix looked to the back of his shoulder and saw James.

"Alright, go run off to him." Felix answered, setting Lulu down. Lulu sprinted from Felix and towards James, ending up in James's arms and sitting on his lap.

"Morning, Daddy," Lulu sweetly spoke.

"Morning, darling," James answered.

James leaned forward and kissed Lulu's little head.

Both James and Lulu were completely unaware of the fact that on James's shirt, there was something that resembled a pin and a flashing red light coming from it. The two men, before James had noticed them, had placed a tracking device on James's shirt.

* * *

><p>The two men exited the hotel, Felix holding Lulu, when Felix forgot something.<p>

"Oh, hold on a minute, James; I need to go talk to the front desk about something." Felix answered.

"Alright, hurry back, Felix," James replied.

"Come on, Lulu," Felix spoke.

Felix and Lulu disappeared back into the hotel, leaving James to himself. He gazed around the city and admired the buildings and structures surrounding their hotel. Behind him was an alley where two men were sneaking up behind him. They were successful and sprayed something around him. James coughed harshly, his eyes rolled back, and he collapsed to the ground unconscious. The men started dragging James off to a car nearby, when Felix and Lulu came back out in time to see what was going on.

"Daddy," Lulu shrieked.

Felix set Lulu down by the door and ran over to the two men. He socked one man in the jaw, having him release James's left side. The one holding James's right side released James, as well, letting James's limp body fall to the sidewalk.

Felix pushed the man away from him, when the other man jumped onto Felix's shoulders. Felix flipped him off of his back, making the man go unconscious. The other man kicked Felix in the shin. Felix turned around and gave the man a few hits to the face. The man fell down and was out cold.

After dealing with the two men attacking him, Felix knelt down next to James's unconscious body. James fluttered his eyes and sat up, confused on what was going on.

"You alright, 007," Felix questioned.

"Yes, Felix, quite alright," James answered.

Lulu ran to James and grabbed hold of his neck with her little arms. James smiled and held Lulu close to him.

"I'm alright, Lulu, don't worry." James answered. He turned his head and kissed Lulu's little head.

The two men stood up and began walking, again.

"What in the name of God was that all about?" Felix questioned.

"Have no idea," James commented.

"You think they work for Angelo?"

"It wouldn't surprise me, if they did."

"What do you think they want."

James turned to Felix and was silent for a brief moment before answering.

"Me, and not alive, either." James replied.


	7. Chapter 7

The two men were walking around in downtown Rome, thinking of how they could track down Angelo, and his men. They stopped at a little diner for a rest, and James bought Lulu some _gelato_ to eat for a snack.

"What do you suppose we propose for a plan to find Angelo?" Felix asked, drinking his Italian wine.

"Do you know anybody who might be able to help us in tracking down someone familiar with Angelo or any of his men?" James questioned, gently swaying Lulu from side to side in his lap.

"I guess I could get into contact with one of my buddies back in the United States and have him do a little background check."

"Then what,"

"We wait for about two days and then hear the results of what he has to say."

"It could be too late by then...Felix, what if we were to disguise ourselves?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean pretend we're gangsters ourselves and track down Angelo that way."

"One of us has to stay with Lulu."

James nodded, looking down at his sweet, little daughter. She licked her spoon, smiled at James, then went back to eating her gelato.

"I'll do it," James answered.

"James, I should do this; Lulu needs her father." Felix replied.

"I'm doing this _because _of Lulu; I wish for her to not be harmed in any sort of way."

Felix nodded.

"Understood," Felix answered.

"There's a clothing store near by, and I know the man that works there. He can help me find a disguise for this plan." James added.

"When should I come looking for you?"

"Give it a couple days,"

"James, it could be too late to help you, if I wait that long."

"I would rather die than watch my Lulu do so."

Felix nodded.

"Understood," Felix answered, softly.

James nodded and looked down at Lulu, again. Lulu looked up at him and smiled.

"Daddy," Lulu sweetly spoke.

James smiled, leaned forward, and kissed Lulu's little head.

"I love you, Lulu," James spoke, softly.

"Love you, Daddy," Lulu answered, sweetly.

James kissed her little head, again, and held her close to him.


	8. Chapter 8

James got his Mafia disguise and was finally ready to take on his plan to take down Angelo and his men. A couple days went by, and James was ready to say goodbye to both Felix and Lulu. Poor little Lulu understood her father was leaving that day, she just did not comprehend why he was doing so.

James knelt down to his toddler's level, smiled at her, and ran his fingers through her teddy bear brown hair. Lulu looked at her father crying softly, hoping he would decide to stay with her.

"You gonna be good while I'm gone?" James questioned, with a smile.

Lulu nodded, weeping.

"Daddy, no go, no go," Lulu whimpered.

James held Lulu close to him and kissed her tiny head.

"I have to go, darling. It's my job." James answered.

"I go with you," Lulu begged.

"No, you stay here with Felix."

"When you come back, Daddy?"

"I don't know, sweetheart,"

Lulu buried her face into James's shoulder and held onto him tight.

"Can you be brave for Daddy? I need to know my little girl's alright, while I'm away." James said smiling at Lulu.

Lulu nodded, still upset with what was going on.

James kissed Lulu's forehead and gave her one more hug.

"I love you, Lulu," James answered, softly.

"Love you, Daddy," Lulu wept.

James rose to his feet, waved bye to Felix, and left the hotel.

* * *

><p>James wandered around Rome looking for possible signs of where Angelo or any of his men might be. He spotted a dark alley and made his way into it, after crossing the street from where he was. James looked around and scanned for any secret entrances to get into Angelo's layer or headquarters.<p>

"Hey," A man cried.

James jumped and turned around to see Tony in a similar outfit to the one he was wearing. He was pointing a gun at him. James raised his hands up to Tony.

"Who are yah," Tony asked.

"I'm looking for Angelo Lorenzetti." James answered, disguising his voice with an Italian accent.

"Why yah looking for Boss?" Tony asked, suspicious.

"I wish to join yah group; have some ideas to take down James Bond." James answered.

Tony slowly put his gun away and walked over to James.

"Yah sure," Tony asked.

"Positive," James answered.

Tony nodded and escorted him over to a wall with a cardboard panel leaning against it. He moved it and revealed a door that lead somewhere.

"I'm Tony, by the way." Tony answered.

"Sal...Sal Moretti," James answered.

Tony and James entered through the doorway and eventually found themselves in a nice looking room. There was a poker table, leather chairs in a circle facing a projector screen, and a porch that lead to an outside view of the ocean.

"This is where Boss holds all his meetings, when we discuss possible ways to take down 007." Tony said, introducing James to everything.

"Seems legit enough," James commented.

"Tony, who do you have with yah?" Sonny questioned, entering in with Luigi.

"This is Sal; wants to join us and our work." Tony answered.

"Yah wish to take down the government, too?" Luigi questioned.

"And more importantly, James Bond from foiling yah plans." James answered.

"Alright...we'll have to see what Boss has to say about the matters." Sonny commented.

"What matters," Angelo questioned, coming in from another room.

"This guy here, Sal, wants to join our side to overthrowing the government." Tony answered.

Angelo walked over and scanned James carefully. James looked at the man watching his every movement. Angelo walked around him, scanning every angle of him from top to bottom. Angelo nodded and finally made his way back to James's front.

"Where do yah come from?" Angelo questioned.

"Sicily," James answered.

"What brings yah to Rome?"

"Decided to locate somewhere else, yah know what I mean?"

James was not all that fond of the accent he now had to use in order to hide his true identity.

"_Si_,"

Both men were silent, before Angelo decided to end the silence.

"Alright...I'll let yah in on the group. Yah like a drink?" Angelo questioned.

James nodded.

"What do yah recommend?" James questioned. He could not order his regular drinks without going under suspicion.

"A _cinzano_," Angelo answered.

"I'll take one of those." James answered.

Angelo made his drink and passed it to James. He left James to enjoy his drink and went to discuss with his three men that already knew what was going on. James made a sour face, as he swallowed his drink. He took another drink and used every force to not get sick at that moment. He had never, in his life, found a drink he found so revolting. He finished his drink and went to gather with the other four men.

"So, what do yah got, Boss?" Sonny questioned.

"One moment," Angelo spoke. He turned his head to the left. "Mike, Dante, get out here!"

Mike and Dante entered the room and walked over to the group gathering.

"What's going on, Boss?" Dante questioned.

"Like yah to meet Sal; he'll be joining us with taking over the government." Angelo answered.

"_Ciao_," Mike greeted.

"_Ciao_," James answered.

"Alright men, gather 'round," Angelo ordered.

All the men followed to the leather chairs and gathered around Angelo, as he began his lecture.

"Now James Bond is somewhere in Italy...I'm not sure exactly where, yet, but he's somewhere nearby." Angelo sneered.

"Want me to send some men out looking for him?" Dante questioned.

"No, not yet; Mike, Luigi, you two will be on look out for the next couple of days for Mr. Bond. Don't need him causing havoc for my men, understood?" Angelo commanded.

Both Mike and Luigi nodded and left to report to their posts.

"Tony, you'll show Sal around and tell him what to do." Angelo ordered.

Tony nodded.

"Alright, that's all for now." Angelo answered.

The men cleared out, and James was shown his room. Tony left him to settle in and get comfortable. After Tony closed the door, James took off his hat and sat down on his bed. He opened the drawers to his night stand. Nothing but papers, a pen, and some ammunition for guns lay in them. He opened his closet and more mob suits were hanging up on hangers and shelves. On the ground were a couple pairs of leather shoes. James walked into his bathroom and saw nothing too suspicious of the room. He turned off the bathroom light and sat back down on his bed. He pulled something out of his pocket and looked at a picture of him and Lulu together. He smiled and put it underneath his pillow, then he lay down, looked up at the ceiling, and fell to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Felix had got into contact with M back in England, and had James's nanny, Laurel, fly out to Italy, pick up Lulu, and fly back home to England to care for the little child there. Felix wanted to make sure Lulu was as safe as possible. Besides those guidelines, he was still determined to find some help to make the process of taking down Angelo and getting James home to his daughter quicker. He sat in his hotel room talking with M on the phone.

"You know of anyone I can come in contact with over here in Rome?" Felix questioned.

"I know of a spy with Italian Intelligence I can recommend." M answered.

"Can I have his number or his name?"

"Go to Italian Intelligence and ask for Benardo Nazari. He'll help you make this process go a lot faster."

"Thank you, M,"

"Have you heard anything from 007, recently?"

"No, and it's been four days since he left; you don't suppose anything could be wrong, do you?"

"I couldn't say, Mr. Leiter; I will try to contact him, though, when I get the chance."

"Alright, goodbye, M."

Felix hung up, sat at the table for a brief moment, then he grabbed his jacket and left the hotel to go to Italian Intelligence.

* * *

><p>Felix entered into Italian Intelligence and went to the front desk.<p>

"I'm looking for Bernardo Nazari," Felix answered.

A man pointed to an elevator, where a tall, sleek man came out in a very nice suit and tie. He walked over to the desk and next to Felix.

"Excuse me, are you Bernardo Nazari?" Felix questioned.

"I am," Bernardo answered.

"I'm Felix Leiter; I don't know if M called you now or anything."

"Oh yes, Mr. Leiter; M said you wanted my help in order of getting 007 out of danger sooner."

"_Si_," Felix answered.

"Come with me,"

Felix followed Bernardo into another room, where papers and maps were scattered of Rome.

"How long have you known 007?" Bernardo questioned.

"Oh, God...probably about eleven years, now." Felix answered.

"Heard he has a daughter."

"Shocking, isn't it,"

"Two years old, is it?"

"Yes, and she misses her daddy."

"Well let's do this for her, then."

"I agree,"

Both Bernardo and Felix sat down in chairs and went over some maps and articles.

"These are the possible locations I've narrowed down to where Angelo and his group may be hiding out." Bernardo began.

"Any you're thinking that could be eliminated to make us have fewer options?"

Bernardo thought for a brief moment before answering.

"I would think this one; it's too far out for anyone to reach, even for Angelo and his group." Bernardo answered.

"You make a point," Felix added.

Bernardo crossed off the area on the map and the two men continued to scan it for any ideas on where to look for James.

"Besides looking for where Angelo may be, do yo have any ideas on how we will take him down, once we find him?" Felix questioned.

"I have a few men I've requested to help us in bringing down Angelo." Bernardo answered.

"Any that I may know?"

"I don't believe so,"

Felix nodded.

Bernardo and Felix went back to scanning out any places they could cross off to make their search for James and Angelo easier. The sooner they found James and brought down Angelo...the better.


	10. Chapter 10

James paced back and forth in his room, wondering what he should do first in order to fulfill his mission. He looked up at the clock and noticed it was 6:00 PM. He continued pacing, until he heard the door to his room open and in walked Tony.

"Good evening, Sal," Tony greeted.

James nodded.

"Tony," James answered.

"How's the joint treating yah?" Tony questioned.

"Oh, fine...a little more than I expected, but fine."

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh, just that I came from a poor group; lived in kind of a dump, yah know what I mean?"

"Got it,"

"So, where's Boss at?"

"Meeting with some of the guys about their assignments."

"What kinda assignments do yah speak of?"

"Oh, like what we gonna do after it succeeds? How to approach this carefully, things like that."

"Very well, then,"

"Boss says he'd like to meet with yah, next, if that's alright with you."

"No, it's fine; got nothing much else to do around here."

Tony nodded then exited.

James was once again left alone in his room and in his thoughts. He sighed and wondered how Felix and Lulu were doing. He missed them, especially Lulu, but had to maintain his cool to uphold his look and disguise. Mentioning the fact he had a daughter would automatically bring up suspicion and questions that he would not have feasible answers to. It was a complicated situation he was in, but one mess up, and it would be the end for him.

James sat down on his cot and looked up at the night sky. It was difficult to make out the stars being in the city lights and surroundings. It looked like to him as if it would storm, but he could not be sure of himself. He turned on his lamp light and grabbed some papers out. He started writing down plans for how he would handle Angelo's group from taking over the Italian government.

* * *

><p>Felix and Bernardo had been tracking down James for about three days, now. They had searched several spots for where Angelo and his men may be located or hiding, but so far, all of their options have been failures. Both men were wandering around the streets at night, as local civilians passed by them. Both Felix and Bernardo were in black suits and hats, so seeing them without lights was almost impossible.<p>

"There's gotta be any easier way to find James." Felix stated, as he and Bernardo continued walking.

"Maybe there's some sort of radio signal we can send to him or message." Bernardo suggested.

"How do you suppose we do that?"

"It could take a little bit, but with proper tools and intelligence, we could think of a way to get into contact with James and have him tell us where he's hiding out."

"That could be days, months, years at the most. It will be far too late by the time we think of something."

"You are very right, Mr. Leiter."

Felix was silent for a long pause, concerning Bernardo. Bernardo turned to face Felix and looked at him puzzled.

"Something wrong, Mr. Leiter," Bernardo questioned.

"No, just thinking is all." Felix answered.

"Thinking of what,"

"I wonder if James took one of those homing pills that can track down his location from chemical molecules formed from ingestion."

"There's a possibility he might have. 007 is quite smart in that way."

"Well, there's only one way to find out."

Felix and Bernardo both continued walking, as they found a quiet, undisturbed place to conduct their business and try to locate James.


	11. Chapter 11

James swallowed another homing pill that night with a glass of water in his room. After sitting down for a few minutes to let it take its effect, he left his quarters and entered into the main parts of the layer. The rest of the men, besides Angelo, were at the table playing poker with one another. All men had drinks besides them and were smoking their cigars.

"Tony, your turn," Dante answered.

Tony thought for a little bit before he made his next move.

"Next," Tony asked, then took a sip of his drink.

Mike blew a puff of smoke as result from inhaling his cigar and made a move.

When the men felt as if someone was in their presence, they turned around and saw James standing behind them.

"Sal, come join us," Sonny cried.

James nodded and grabbed a chair up besides them. Tony dealt James his hand, and James brought them towards his face making sure no one but himself could see his hand.

It wasn't long, before Angelo came barging in the layer holding a pistol in his possession. Everyone at the table shot up and put their hands up.

"Put them down," Angelo ordered.

Everyone else, besides James, immediately dropped their hands. James was slowly putting his down, when Angelo interrupted.

"Not you," Angelo hissed.

James put them back in the air and held them there.

"What's going on here, Boss?" Tony questioned.

"What did Sal do?" Sonny added.

"Sal is not his real name, turns out. I did some background checking and turns out there is no one from Sicily named Salvatore Moretti." Angelo growled.

"My name could be already transferred here to the mainland of Italy." James insisted.

"I checked that, as well, and no indication of a Salvatore Moretti came up in records. I also checked the other island, Sardinia, and no one under the name Salvatore Moretti registers there, either." Angelo snarled.

"What are you trying to say, Boss?" Luigi questioned.

"I'm saying this man is an imposter." Angelo hissed.

James removed his hat and quickly drew his gun from his hidden holster he strapped around his shoulders. He pointed the gun straight at Angelo.

"I'd put that gun down, if I were you." James ordered, sly. He had not realized that he had stopped using his Italian accent. His cover was now officially gone.

Angelo glared at him, recognizing the accent James was using.

"That's not an Italian accent; where do you really come from?" Angelo demanded.

James gulped; he could not give away his real identity. He would be killed for sure, then. He decided to come up with a little white lie and hoped Angelo was dumb enough to fall for it.

"Alright...you caught me," James said, as if he were about to give in.

"I knew it," Angelo sneered.

"I'm from England, and my name is Jimmy Winston." James answered.

Angelo glared at him for a minute.

"I don't buy it," Angelo sneered.

Tony glanced over at James and noticed the little chip that two of Angelo's men had been ordered to stick on James Bond to track every place he was at every moment was on James's shirt.

"Boss, it's him," Tony cried.

"Who," Dante exclaimed.

"The chip, Boss; he's got the chip on 'em!" Tony remarked.

James lifted his hand to his right shoulder and felt something that felt like a tick on him. He grabbed it off his clothes and saw the little bug that had been attached to him the whole entire time.

"How did this get there?" James questioned.

"It's 007," Sonny wailed.

Angelo took his gaze from his men and glared back at James. James jumped slightly and continued to hold his gun at Angelo.

"Put the weapon down, Mr. Bond." Angelo hissed.

James dropped his gun and raised his hands over his head.

Angelo chuckled menacingly then slowly approached James.

"I had a feeling I'd be seeing you around, eventually." Angelo began.

James gulped.

"You've been tracking my every move, haven't you." James commented.

"I sensed something suspicious of you the moment I lay eyes on you." Angelo retorted.

"Well then, you must obviously know why I'm here then, wouldn't you."

"Yes...yes, Mr. Bond, I do. I know all of your background. Dr. No in Jamaica, Russians working undercover for SPECTRE, Goldfinger in Kentucky, Dr. Whittigher in London, Prudhomme in Paris...I know how you took down all of your enemies of the British Intelligence one by one."

James did not respond; he was simply far too in shock of how much this man knew of him.

"You wanna scalp him, Boss?" Dante cried, dragging out his pocket knife.

"Maybe...or why don't we make him suffer for a little bit before finishing him off." Angelo suggested.

James raised an eyebrow at Angelo.

"What are you thinking of, Angelo?" James questioned.

"Track down James's daughter and drown her." Angelo ordered his men.

James gaped at Angelo and snapped his head back at Angelo's men.

"No; do what you want with me, but don't you lay a finger on my daughter." James snarled.

"What can you do about it, James?" Angelo sneered.

As James was about to answer, the door busted down, and Felix and Bernardo ran through with their guns.

"James," Felix exclaimed.

James turned to spot Felix and Bernardo. James sighed with relief; he had been found in time.

"Oh, thank you, Felix," James sighed.

Luigi tried attacking Bernardo. Bernardo, with his quick reflexes, grabbed Luigi's arm and flipped him over, having him smack his back against the ground. Luigi moaned and did not get up. He lay flat staring at the ceiling.

Dante and Mike began to attack James, and James turned around and fought back. Sonny started fighting Felix, and Bernardo against Tony. James shoved Dante into a table, knocking the wind out of him for a brief second. He then dealt with Mike and pushed him to the ground. Dante jumped up onto James's back. James elbowed him in the abdomen, knocking him off, snapped around and socked him right in the mouth, knocking him out. Mike grabbed a hold of James's neck. James escaped his grasp and the two of them began going at it.

Felix had shoved Sonny into a wall. He gave him a few blows to the face, kicked him in the leg, then kneed him in the lower abdomen. Sonny fell over unconscious. Felix then ran over to assist Bernardo with Tony. With it being two against one, it did not take long before Tony was knocked out and on the floor.

James slammed Mike into the wall, turned him around, socked him in the face a few times, then bashed him in the head with his fist, knocking him out. James ran over and grabbed his gun, then put it back inside his jacket in his holster. Felix and Bernardo rushed over to him to make sure he was alright.

"You alright, 007," Felix questioned.

"I'm fine, Felix, thank you." James replied.

"Good to finally meet you in person, 007." Bernardo answered, holding out his hand.

"Same to you, Mr. Nazari." James answered, shaking the man's hand.

"Hahahahahahahaha; you think you're finished? Mr. Bond, I thought you would be a lot more intelligent than that!" Angelo cackled.

James, Felix, and Bernardo turned around. Angelo had his gun pointed at James. Felix and Bernardo leveled their guns at Angelo and kept steady eyes on him.

"You may have foiled Dr. Wittigher and Prudhomme's plans, but I certainly will not have you foiling mine, Mr. Bond." Angelo protested.

"That depends on what kind of foil you like; tin or aluminum?" James remarked, smart.

"Don't play games with me, Mr. Bond. I can fire this bullet straight in between your eyes, if I so please to do so."

"I'm pleased to say that you're crazy, Angelo."

Angelo did not answer. His face showed no emotion to how he felt with that remark.

James leaned over to Bernardo.

"That'll keep him quiet for a few minutes." James whispered.

Angelo approached James a little more, then stopped.

"What do you think, Mr. Bond; what's your opinion of dying with a bullet to the brain?" Angelo questioned.

"I would say I find it...very neurotic." James answered, giving a sly smile.

"Do you ever not give such crude remarks?"

"Only to those I approve of."

Angelo fired his gun, and James dodged out of the way. Angelo fired again, and James again dodged his fire. The same thing happened a third time.

"Good reflexes I see, there." Angelo sneered.

While Angelo was too focused on James, Bernardo had something clenched between his jaws. It looked like a type of syringe with a needle at the top. He blew it out of his mouth, and it went flying, until till it stopped and stabbed Angelo in the arm. Angelo cried out in pain, yanked the injection out, and about thirty seconds of starting to wobble and see blurs, collapsed to the ground out cold.


	12. Chapter 12

Back in London…

At James's residence, Lulu was busy coloring a picture, while her nanny, Laurel, sat on the couch reading a book and keeping a steady eye on the little toddler. She put her book down, walked over to Lulu, and sat down besides her.

"What are you doing there, Lulu?" Laurel cooed.

"Colowing," Lulu answered.

"Yeah...what,"

"Daddy,"

"You miss him, don't you."

Lulu nodded, sadly.

"I miss Daddy," Lulu whimpered.

Laurel frowned at Lulu, feeling sorry for her, when Laurel heard a faint knock coming from the wall. She looked up and saw James standing there, smiling at her. Laurel grew a smile and was about to call for him, when James silently put a finger to his mouth, telling her to be quiet. He waved for her to come over, and she did just that.

Both adults entered into the hallway to talk to one another.

"How is she," James questioned.

"Fine, just misses you, is all." Laurel answered.

"I kinda figured,"

"You want me to leave, then?"

"Yes, I can handle it from here."

Laurel smiled and nodded.

"As you wish, Mr. Bond." Laurel replied.

James nodded, then grabbed something out of his pocket. He put his checkbook out on a table with a vase of flowers on it, opened it, and signed a check. He teared it from the book, closed his checkbook, put it back in his pocket, and handed Laurel the check.

"I think that's a reasonable amount." James answered.

Laurel looked at it and nodded, satisfied with the payment.

"Take care," Laurel answered.

"As to you," James answered.

Laurel nodded and left through the front door and quietly closed it. James sighed and silently walked into the living room, where he spotted his daughter so content on coloring a picture. He smiled at her and walked a bit closer to her.

"You know, I think that picture of your's could go up on the refrigerator, what do you say?" James questioned.

Lulu glanced over at her father and instantly a little smile grew on her face.

"Daddy," Lulu squealed.

She toddled over to James, and James swung her up in his arms and spun her around, making her giggle.

"I miss you, Daddy." Lulu squealed, burying her face into James's shoulder.

"I missed you too, darling." James answered, smiling.

"Do you gotta go 'bye bye' again?" Lulu whimpered.

"No...in fact, I took some time off from work to spend time with you." James answered, smiling into his daughter's face.

"Weally," Lulu beamed.

"Really," James answered.

"Yay," Lulu cheered.

James smiled, kissed Lulu's cheek, and walked over to the couch and sat down on it with Lulu in his lap. He gently bounced her up and down, making her giggle. James held Lulu close to him and kissed her little cheek.


End file.
